Affirmation
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Purely an AllyLarry fic, I don’t write any other type of Ally McBeal fanfiction. It’s set a year after Ally left Boston for New York. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Purely an Ally/Larry fic, I don't write any other type of Ally McBeal fanfiction. It's set a year after Ally left Boston for New York. Hope you guys like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New York  
  
"Maddie? Are you up there!?" Ally called halfway up the attic steps.  
  
"Yeah!" She heard Maddie call back. Ally climbed up the rest of the way to the attic, looking around the small room she used mostly for storage. She found her daughter sitting amongst the boxes she had left packed when she had arrived in New York. They had been sitting here for almost a year now.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ally asked, as Maddie ripped open another box.  
  
"You told me to clean up, right? So I thought I'd start here." Maddie explained. "What is this?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"What's what?" Ally asked, leaning over.  
  
"This funny ball thing." Maddie said, handing Ally the small blue object. As Ally took the item, she sat down. She smiled slightly.  
  
"It's not a ball, it's a nose." She said to her daughter. Seeing Maddie's confused look, she reached over and pressed the ball against her nose. "Wait. . ." Ally said, to prevent Maddie pulling it off.  
  
She rummaged in the box and after a moment pulled out a small remote. Raising her eyebrows at Maddie, she pressed a button on the hand held device. The ball flashed a bright blue. Ally pressed it again, and it changed to bright red. With a popping sound, Maddie plucked the nose off her face.  
  
"You're a nut." Maddie said.  
  
"That's a good thing." Larry took Maddie's position, and Ally squealed.  
  
"What?" Maddie asked, gazing intently at her mother.  
  
"Aaa. . .iiii. . .nothing." Ally replied. Maddie shrugged, pocketed the nose to get it out of the way, and began to dig in the box once more, this time pulling out a small piece of card.  
  
"I'll. . .be. . .back." She read off it. Ally's mouth fell open. She reached out and took the piece of card.  
  
"I didn't know I had kept that." She said softly. Maddie frowned.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"One of Larry's many notes." Ally explained, trying to shrug it off. She put the note back in the box, before closing it. "Come on, let's go back downstairs."  
  
"What. . .Ally, I've just started." Maddie said as Ally helped her up.  
  
"Well you can finish later." Ally said.  
  
"But I--" Maddie started.  
  
"We can go shopping." Ally interrupted. Maddie paused for a moment.  
  
"This can wait." She said quickly, hurrying down the steps. Ally took one last look at the box, before following her daughter down to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Detroit - Hours before  
  
"Dad! Hurry up!" Sam called.  
  
"I'm hurrying, Buddy!" Larry called back, zipping up his suitcase. Sam came sprinting into the room.  
  
"The taxi is going to be here in a few minutes." Sam said.  
  
"Okay, okay." Larry said. "Get my wallet from that drawer, and let's get out of here." Larry said.  
  
"Yes!" Sam shouted, running the bedside table. "New York, here we come!" He opened the drawer and pulled out his fathers wallet. Before closing the drawer, however, his eyes fell on something lying at the back of it. He pulled out the small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Dad, what's this?"  
  
Larry looked around from where he was seated, typing up his shoelaces. His eyes fell on the ring and he hesitated before standing and sitting next to his son. He took the box as Sam offered it, and held it before him. "It's just a ring, Buddy. Just a ring." He muttered, closing the box. He thought about replacing it in the drawer, but now that he was holding it, he thought against it. Pocketing it, he stood up. "Come on, let's call your mum so you can say goodbye."  
  
"She's going to see me in like four days!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"And she's still going to miss you." Larry said, ruffling is son's hair. "It's not often you go on a holiday without her."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sam said, heading towards the study where the phone was kept.  
  
Larry watched is son leave and fingered the box in his pocket gingerly. Two years since he had left Boston. Since he had left her. Ally McBeal, the love of his life. He sighed. There was no point in thinking about it now, they had a plane to catch. He picked up his suitcase and followed his son out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You know what I love about ff.net? It allows you to update progressively . . .as well as receive feedback as you go. But this particular Ally McBeal fan fiction site is majorly lacking reviewers, so it's really hard to know if anyone is reading. So . . .please, if you read it and you enjoyed it, review it, just to let me know you're there. If you read it and you hated it, review and tell me why - flames are always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, hope you like this one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New York - Present time  
  
Larry sat beside Sam in the Yellow cab, as they drove down the streets of New York.  
  
"It's so big." Sam exclaimed, gazing out of the window at the large buildings. He looked back at his father. "Dad, are you okay?"  
  
Larry glanced at his son and smiled. "Yeah, buddy. I'm fine." He said. He always knew he would regret leaving Ally, but what he didn't know was the extent to which he would. Now he did. He misses her so much it ached to think about it. And this was two years since he had seen her. Why was he still unable to let it go?  
  
"You look. . .sad." Sam said softly. Larry reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be alright." Larry tried to reassure him.  
  
"Is it about the ring?" Sam questioned, catching Larry off guard.  
  
"Partly." Larry said honestly.  
  
"Ally?" Sam asked.  
  
"How do you always know what's going on?" Larry asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm amazingly intelligent." Sam said with a grin. Larry smiled.  
  
"I'll be--" He stopped abruptly as a red car came screeching out of nowhere. Numerous other cars swerved to avoid being hit, causing chaos everywhere. Larry hardly had any time to think as the red car turned suddenly to avoid crashing with a truck, and collided with the taxi. Larry felt the taxi being hit with such force that it tipped over, and then everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why was that Larry guy so special?" Maddie questioned as she and Ally made their way down the streets, shopping bags clasped in their hands. Ally gazed at her daughter.  
  
"He just. . .was." Ally said.  
  
"Victor was special." Maddie said with a sideways glance at her mother.  
  
"Yes he was." Ally agreed. "But he wasn't--"  
  
"Larry, right?" Maddie asked.  
  
Ally frowned. "Stop being such a know-it-all." She joked.  
  
"Can't help it, it's in my DNA." Maddie said, jumping out of the way as Ally swung a bag at her.  
  
"Well it cer--" Ally's words caught in her throat as a red car screeched out of nowhere. As it sped down the street, another car swerved to avoid it - straight towards them. Ally barely had time to think. She pushed Maddie out of the way as the car hit. And then everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who can we call?" The nurse asked. Larry didn't lift his head up from where it was resting in his hands.  
  
"His mother." He finally looked up. He dug inside his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a business card and handed it to the nurse. The nurse took the card.  
  
"We'll tell her what's going on." The nurse said softly. "And Mr Paul, it will be alright. Your son has some of the best doctors working on him, he'll come out okay."  
  
Larry could only nod. He didn't even look up as a man interrupted them to ask the nurse something, before leading her away. How was everything going to be alright? Sam was lying on some operating table because some idiot had too much to drink. And what if Sam didn't make it through this? What was he supposed to do then? This was all his fault. He had organised the damn holiday. If Sam died. . .Larry only had himself to blame.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As they pulled her mother off the ambulance, Maddie felt them lead her somewhere else.  
  
"Wait. . .no. . ." She said, trying to pull away. "I have to go with her!" She shouted.  
  
"You can't. Not now." She heard a voice say. "She'll be fine, but we have to take care of her."  
  
Maddie was led into a waiting room, where she sat motionless. She heard the man that led her into the room talking to a nurse. She looked up as he led the nurse towards her.  
  
"Maddie?" The nurse asked. "Your mum will be just fine. You just wait here, okay?"  
  
Maddie didn't say anything. She curled her legs under her as she sat on the uncomfortable waiting room seats. This was all her fault. Ally had pushed her out of the way and taken the impact herself. If Ally died. . .Maddie only had herself to blame.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Review and tell me what you thought. . .please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Good to know people are enjoying it. I know the chapters are short, and I apologise for it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Larry opened his eyes with a start. For a moment he thought it was all a dream, but then he looked around to see nurses rushing past him. The usual bustle of a hospital waiting room. He ran a hand over his face and glanced at the clock. It was close to 5pm. Sam had been in the operating room for over an hour now. He sighed and leaned back against the seat. Something was digging into his side. He sat up and searched for him, before realising it was in his pocket. He put his hand inside it and extricated the small box that contained the engagement ring. He opened it and stared at the ring. "I really could use you now, Ally." He whispered to himself.  
  
"That's a nice ring." A voice said. Larry looked up to see a young girl in front of the vending machine just beside him.  
  
"Yeah." Was all he could manage. He watched as she put money into the machine and punched in a button. Nothing happened. He noticed her jaw clench.  
  
"ARGH!" She let out loudly, slamming her fists against the machine, surprising Larry and everyone else in the near vicinity.  
  
"Hey!" Larry exclaimed, getting over his shock. He pocketed the ring and got to his feet, before pulling out his wallet and taking out some change. He put it in the slot and punched in the same button the girl had pressed. A bag of Doritos came out of the chute. He handed them to her. "Here." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, embarrassed. She collapsed into the seat next to him.  
  
"Bad day?" Larry asked.  
  
"You have no idea." The girl replied.  
  
"I think I do." Larry replied honestly. The girl looked up with a frown. "Larry." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.  
  
"Damn the Larry's of the world." The girl muttered. Larry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Not all of them, surely?" He replied. The girl looked up at him again.  
  
"I guess not." She said accepting his hand. "Maddie."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Maddie." Larry said. "You want to talk about your bad day?"  
  
"What are you?" Maddie asked. "A therapist?" Larry managed a smile. Why was she so familiar?  
  
"No, but I'm a good listener." He said with a slight tilt of his head. Maddie paused a moment.  
  
"My mum got hit by a car. They're operating now." Maddie explained, a lump forming in her throat. Larry nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly.  
  
"What about you?" She asked.  
  
"My son's in there." He said, indicating towards the ER terminal. "Car accident."  
  
"Oh." Maddie said. "That sucks." Larry smiled again.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Sir?" A deep voice said. They both looked up to see a doctor standing over them.  
  
"Is he okay?" Larry asked, immediately standing up.  
  
"He's fine." The doctor said. "We're moving him to a private ward, you should be able to see him in a while."  
  
"Thank you." Larry said, taking a deep breath. The relief that overcame him was immense. "Thank you." He repeated, shaking the doctors hand. The doctor left and Larry collapsed back down next to Maddie. She was staring at her feet.  
  
"Your mum will be fine." He said encouragingly. Maddie nodded.  
  
"I hope so." She replied. Then, in a bid to change the subject, "So are you planning on asking someone to marry you?" Larry gave her a half smile.  
  
"I was going to. . .a long time ago." Larry said.  
  
"So why do you still have the ring?" Maddie questioned.  
  
"You ask too many questions." Larry said with a smile.  
  
"My mum tells me that all the time." Maddie said, finally smiling. "So you still love her then?"  
  
"Who?" Larry asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
"The woman you were going to ask to marry you!" Maddie exclaimed. Larry hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, I think I always will." He said softly.  
  
"Wow, she must be special." Maddie commented.  
  
"Yeah, she was." Larry said with a nod.  
  
"Why?" Maddie asked. Larry gave her a sideways look.  
  
"She just. . .was." Larry said.  
  
"Wow, you sound exactly like my mum. She's still hung up over some guy that left her years ago." Maddie said. They didn't have time to continue their conversation as a nurse walked up to them.  
  
"You're Sam's father?" She asked. Larry nodded and stood up. "He's still unconscious, but you can see him now." Larry looked down at Maddie.  
  
"It's okay, you can go." Maddie said. Larry hesitated.  
  
"You know what? Why don't you come with me. . .maybe you can meet Sam when he comes to." Larry said.  
  
"What about my mum?" Maddie asked.  
  
"I'll tell the nurse where you are in case they need to find you. I might need someone to break a vending machine for me." He added with a half smile.  
  
"Yeah, okay. . .I guess."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Review? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late night, and both Larry and Maddie were bent over in their seats in a dazed sleep. Sam hadn't regained consciousness yet, but the doctor had said that it was to be expected that he didn't come to for a while, so Larry wasn't too worried. Larry once again woke from his uncomfortable daze. He leaned back and rubbed his temple. He gazed across the room to where Maddie was fast asleep. There was something about her. . .  
  
The door opening interrupted his thoughts. A nurse stuck her head into the room. She looked from Maddie asleep, to Larry. Larry climbed up and followed the nurse outside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is it her mum?" He asked quietly. The nurse nodded.  
  
"They've finished operating, they're moving her to the ICU. Maddie should be able to see her now." She said. Larry felt relief for the child he had only met that day.  
  
"Have you called anyone for her?" Larry asked, nodding in Maddies direction.  
  
"Apparently she does have an Aunt that usually lives in New York, but for whatever reason we can't get hold of her." The nurse said with a slight shrug. "We managed to call a friend of her mothers that lives here, she said she'd be here as soon as possible."  
  
Larry nodded. "I'll tell her when she wakes up. Thank you." He said as he turned back to the room.  
  
"Larry!" A voice called. He turned to see Jamie rushing down the hall towards him. "What happened? How is he?" She asked hurriedly.  
  
"He's fine." Larry said. "He's still unconscious, though." Jamie brought a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Can I see him?" She asked quietly. Larry nodded and opened the door for her. Jamie noticed Maddie lying asleep, and gave Larry a confused look.  
  
"That's Maddie." Larry said. "Her mom was in an accident, there isn't anyone else here for her." Jamie simply nodded and sat down beside Sam. Larry made his way across the room to Maddie, where he knelt in front of her. He shook her gently. She stirred for a moment, before opening her eyes. "Hey." He said softly. "Apparently your mum is out of surgery, you should be able to see her in a little while." He could see the relief on her face as the good news sunk in. "They've called one of her friends here in New York."  
  
"Yeah, I think." Maddie said drowsily.  
  
"Okay." Larry said quietly, before adding, "See, I told you she'd be okay." Maddie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you did." She said, swinging her legs off the seat. "I'm going to go see her now."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Larry asked.  
  
"Nah, it's alright. You should be here with Sam. . .and. . ." She paused when she noticed Jamie. "Who's that?"  
  
"Sam's mom." Larry whispered back.  
  
"Oh. Are you two--"  
  
"No." Larry replied.  
  
"Is she the woman you were going to propose to?" Maddie questioned.  
  
Larry smiled. "Not a chance."  
  
"Right." Maddie said, standing up and offering her hand. "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the company. . .and the Doritos."  
  
"Any time." Larry said, accepting her hand and shaking it. Maddie gave him another half smile, before leaving the room. He smiled after she left. "Cute kid. . ." He muttered. He walked around and stood in front of Sam's bed.  
  
"What happened?" Jamie questioned. "How did he get here?"  
  
Larry's smile vanished. "We were in the taxi. . .and someone came swerving out of nowhere. . .I can't remember much after that."  
  
"This is your fault." Jamie accused. "If he doesn't come out of this. . ." She broke off.  
  
"I already blame myself, Jamie." Larry said quietly. "Please don't make it worse." Jamie remained silent as she turned back to gaze at Sam. Larry sunk into the seat Maddie had just left, guilt creeping steadily into his conscience.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maddie turned away from the nurse and headed towards Ally's room. She gently opened the door and stepped inside. She clenched her teeth as she saw Ally lying motionless on the bed. She sat down next to her and took her hand.  
  
"Ally. . .I. . ." She broke off, not knowing what to say. Or even if Ally would remember it. "You know, there's this guy I just met. He's pretty cute. If you get through this. . .I'm introducing you to him." Maddie said finally. She smiled. "His name's Larry too. . ."  
  
Ten minutes later, the door opened again. Maddie looked up to find Renee standing above her.  
  
"Hey." Renee whispered, as Maddie got up and hugged her. "How's she doing?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Maddie shook her head. She stepped away from Renee and sat back down.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Renee asked gently.  
  
Maddie hesitated. "She pushed me out of the way. . .and she got hit. It's my fault."  
  
"Don't say that. This wasn't your fault. . .I know Ally would say the same thing." Renee said, sitting next to Maddie. Silence fell between them, before Renee spoke again. "I called John. He said he'll try and convince some of the others to come down with him."  
  
"They're all coming?" Maddie asked, suddenly eager.  
  
"Yeah." Renee replied with a small smile. "But I don't know if that's enough." She added quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Maddie questioned.  
  
"I was just thinking. . .maybe the only person who can get Ally out of this. . ." Renee paused.  
  
"Larry. . ." Ally muttered in her sleep. Renee and Maddie both jumped, before looking at each other in surprise.  
  
"That's it." Renee said. "I'm calling him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee." Larry said quietly, standing up. When Jamie said nothing, he opened the door.  
  
"Larry!" Jamie suddenly exclaimed. "I think he's waking up." Larry hurried back to the side of the bed, where Sam was stirring. He opened his eyes and looked up at Larry.  
  
"Dad?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Hey buddy." Larry said softly, his smile widening. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired." Sam replied. As Larry continued to talk to his son, his phone rang from his belongings on the seat behind him.  
  
"Just ignore it." Jamie said to Larry. He nodded. He could always call back later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? Review, let me know you're reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, good to know people are actually reading.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Larry picked up his phone and glanced at the unfamiliar number. Maybe it was a wrong number. But then. . .maybe it wasn't. He dialled the number and turned to see Jamie and Sam talking animatedly. Turning around again he waited patiently for someone to answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Renee was sitting by Ally's side. She glanced at Maddie who was fast asleep in the corner of the room. She bent over Ally.  
  
"He'll come." She whispered, with no response from her friend. Her phone rang suddenly, and she hastened to answer it before it could wake up Maddie. It was too late, as Maddies eyes opened slowly. Renee gave her an apologetic look before glancing at her phone. Larry. She answered it.  
  
"Larry?" She asked. Silence.  
  
"I-ah---" Larry began, unable to recognise the voice.  
  
"It's Renee." She said. Larry was taken aback.  
  
"I. . .um. . .okay." Was all he managed to get out. "Is Ally alright?" He asked, knowing that there would be no other reason for her to call him.  
  
"She's been in an accident. We don't if. . .when she'll wake up." Renee said quickly, trying to lower her voice so that Maddie wouldn't hear. Larry sat down, unable to support himself.  
  
"Dad? What is it?" Sam asked, noticing his father's crushed demeanour. Larry looked up at his son.  
  
"Ally's been in an accident." He said softly.  
  
"Larry?" Renee's voice asked from the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah." Larry said. He closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose tightly.  
  
"She needs you, as much as I hate to admit it." Renee said quietly. Larry inhaled deeply.  
  
"Go." Sam said to his father. Larry looked up again at his son, and the look in his eyes was determined. "She needs you more than I do."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Larry said, before hanging up the phone. He headed to the side of Sam's bed. "I'll be back soon." He said, kissing his son on the forehead. "Feel better." He added, heading towards the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" . . .wait!" Renee let out, only to be replied by the steady ring tone as Larry hung up. "We're not in Boston. . ." She muttered. She redialled the number. The screen flashed with the 'battery low' sign, and she swore inwardly.  
  
"What?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Larry's on his way to Boston. . .and my phone's dead." Renee said with a sigh.  
  
"Payphone?" Maddie offered. Renee looked up.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said, hurrying outside. "Payphones. . .payphones. . ." She muttered to herself. She spotted a sign and hurried towards it, colliding with someone in the process. "Sor--" She stopped abruptly. "Larry?"  
  
"Renee? What are you doing here?" Larry asked, completely confused.  
  
"Me? What are you doing here?" Renee questioned. She shook her head. "Never mind. I was trying to call you to tell you that Ally's not in Boston. She's right here." Larry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"She's here?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"In that room." Renee said, pointing down the corridor. "Will you still see her?" Larry hesitated.  
  
"Of course. . .I was just hoping for a little time on the plane to get used to the idea that I was about to see her. . ." Larry muttered.  
  
"We don't have time." Renee said after a moment. "She's in a bad way." Larry felt panic rising inside of him.  
  
"Take me to her." He said firmly. Renee paused a moment, before leading him towards the room. Larry hesitated, his hand on the door handle, before pushing it open. The first thing that caught his eye was Ally, looking completely vulnerable on the big hospital bed. It made his heart break in two.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maddie questioned from her seat beside Ally. Larry's eyes met hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Larry repeated to her.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Renee asked, entering the room after Larry, and closing the door behind her.  
  
"You're Larry? Her Larry?" Maddie asked, jumping up, realisation finally settling it.  
  
"I. . .ye. . ." Larry began. "Wait." He held his hands up to steady himself. "You were here for your mother."  
  
"Ally is my mother." Maddie said.  
  
"Hmm." Larry muttered. He turned to Renee. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's true." Renee said simply. "A long story, but she is her daughter."  
  
"It's not possible, how can it be possible?" Larry questioned.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Maddie asked, all respect for the man in front of her lost. She turned to look at Ally. Larry followed her gaze, and found himself staring at Ally again. He walked slowly up to the bed, and stood beside her, facing Maddie on the other side. He hesitated before taking Ally's hand in his, and for the first time in years he felt relief. This was where he belonged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Short, I know. Review and give me your thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, good to know people are actually reading.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ally, I know you can hear me." He said softly, leaning in closer. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear right now. . .but I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to yourself." He was interrupted as the door opened, and Maddie walked in. She stared at him for a moment, before closing the door behind her.  
  
"Still here." She said, tilting her head.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Larry repeated to Maddie, more firmly this time.  
  
"What about your son?" Maddie questioned.  
  
"My son was the one that made me come here. He wanted me to be here." Larry replied.  
  
"What about you? Did you want to be here?" Maddie asked. Larry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Still going with the questions." He said softly.  
  
"Just watching out for my mum." Maddie said, not taking her eyes off him. Larry smirked.  
  
"Glad to hear it." He said simply. They remained silent for a moment as Maddie sat down on the seat on the opposite side of the bed. She glanced down at his hands, which were clenched tightly onto one of Ally's. Their eyes met, and for a moment Larry felt as though he wasn't being judged for his previous actions. "How has she been?" He asked the question he had wanted to know the answer to for months.  
  
"If you mean has she forgotten you? She hasn't." Maddie said coldly.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Larry replied. "I meant, how has been. . .in general."  
  
"Fine. She's been fine." Maddie replied.  
  
"And for the record," Larry began, leaning forward slightly, "I haven't forgotten her either."  
  
"Now that we're getting all personal," Maddie said raising her eyebrows, "That woman you were talking about in the waiting room, before you knew who I was. . .who was she"  
  
Larry gave her a half smile. "You have to ask?" He questioned. "There's never been any competition. I never stopped loving Ally. Never."  
  
"And is that what you're going to tell her when she wakes up?" Maddie asked. Larry hesitated.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know." He replied, genuinely unable to answer the question. Maddie remained silent, so Larry decided to speak, "Are you going to tell me how it's possible that you're her daughter?" Maddie glanced up.  
  
"She donated her eggs for research. . .they mucked it up. . .here I am." Maddie said with a slight smile.  
  
"Right." Larry said with a small nod. "I'm sure there's more to that story. . ."  
  
"You were going to ask her to marry you?" Maddie asked suddenly. Larry was caught off guard.  
  
"I. . .ah. . .what?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, if you were talking about Ally in the waiting room, then that ring you were holding was meant for her." Maddie assumed. Larry gave her a half smile.  
  
"I was." Larry replied honestly. "Things just didn't go exactly to plan."  
  
"So you left. . .with a note?" Maddie asked. Larry frowned.  
  
"Did she tell you everything?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"You're not good with goodbyes." Maddie added with a smirk. Larry returned her smile.  
  
"That's right." He said softly, his mind in another place. The remained silent for a moment, and Maddie crossed her arms on her legs. She felt something jutting out of her pocket, and to her own surprise, pulled out the blue nose she had unpacked and pocketed the previous morning. She held it out in front of her, her mouth slightly open, before handing it across the bed to Larry. When he accepted her outstretched hands, his eyes grew wide to what she was giving him.  
  
"I guess that's yours too, then." Maddie said. Larry rolled the nose over in his hand, a small smile visible on his face as the memories came back.  
  
"She made Christmas mean something to me. . ." He muttered, only just audible. He took the nose and placed it in Ally's pale hand, before covering it with his own hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, Ally. . .please. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ally opened her eyes, her vision blurred slightly. She blinked once. Then once more, before the room came into focus. Her eyes fell on Maddie first, who was grinning widely.  
  
"Hey. . ." She muttered to her daughter with a smile. She grimaced as a pain shot through her abdomen. Memories of the accident came back to her, and she realised where she was.  
  
"It's about time." Maddie said with a smirk. Ally returned her smile. She felt something in her left hand, and raised it to find the small, blue nose curled up in it. A breath caught in her throat.  
  
"How--" She broke off when she saw him, standing above the bed, giving her a small smile. "Look, now's not the time. I don't have time to deal with-- "  
  
"Ally, I'm not a hallucination." Larry interrupted her. Ally frowned.  
  
"Yes you are." She argued. She watched as Larry shook his head. Her eyes grew wide as the turned to face Maddie, who gave her a wry smile. "He's been here for a while. Renee brought him." Maddie said, indicating to Renee who was standing at the end of the bed.  
  
"Sorry." Renee apologised. She grabbed Maddie by the arm. "Come on, let's get some coffee."  
  
"I don't drink coffee." Maddie replied, trying to shake off Renee.  
  
"Maddie!" Renee exclaimed, eventually picking the girl up and dragging her out of the room. She closed the door behind them, with an apologetic smile at Ally.  
  
Ally glanced at Larry, and they held eye contact for a moment. "Why are you here?" She finally asked.  
  
"Here, in New York, the hospital, or in your room?" Larry questioned.  
  
"All of them." Ally said impatiently, causing Larry to give her a half smile.  
  
"I came here on a holiday with Sam, less than twenty four hours ago. We were in a car accident--"  
  
"Oh my--" Ally broke off. "Is he okay?" Larry gave her a half smile.  
  
"He's fine." He said with a nod. "Renee gave me a call. . .so here I am."  
  
"You met Maddie?" Ally asked. Larry let out a small laugh.  
  
"I didn't believe it at first. . .but now, the similarities are uncanny." He said. "I actually met her in the waiting room. Neither of us knew who the other was. . .I bought her Doritos." Ally raised her eyebrows. "She was beating up the machine." Larry said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Ahh." Ally replied, with a nod. A silence overcame them, before Larry spoke again.  
  
"Ally. . .there's a lot to say--" Larry began.  
  
"Not now, Larry. I've barely woken up. . .I'm not ready for this." Ally interrupted, shaking her head. Larry nodded.  
  
"Okay." He replied softly.  
  
"Go check on Sam, see how he's doing." Ally offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. Ally nodded.  
  
"Say 'hi' for me." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay." Larry replied. "But I will be back. . .whether you believe it or not." He added, as he exited the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One more chapter I think. We'll see. Review and tell me what you thought - flames are welcome. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to come up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Jamie asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
Larry nodded. "She will be."  
  
"Was she happy to see you?" Sam asked, wearing a large grin.  
  
Larry smiled at his son. "You know buddy. . .it was better than I had expected."  
  
"Can I go see her?" Sam asked.  
  
Larry glanced at Jamie. "Sure you can." Jamie replied, half-heartedly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ally!" Sam shouted, running up and hugging her tightly, causing her to wince slightly.  
  
"Gently. . ." Larry said, pulling Sam back slightly. "Sorry. . ." He said to Ally.  
  
"It's fine." Ally replied softly. "Hey! How are you?" She asked, ruffling Sam's hair.  
  
Larry watched them talk, and sat down on the seat beside the bed. He hadn't realised until now how much he had missed her. More than he could have possibly known.  
  
". . .dad's missed you too." Sam finished, glancing at Larry. Larry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sam!" He warned. Ally smiled.  
  
"Ally, I--" Maddie walked in, stopping abruptly at the sight before her. "Oh, sorry. . .I. . ." She started to back out of the room.  
  
"Maddie, come here." Ally called. Maddie entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes fell on Sam.  
  
"So you're Sam." She said, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Yup. Maddie, huh?" Sam questioned. She raised her eyebrows. "My dad told me about you."  
  
"Oh." Maddie replied, glancing at Larry.  
  
"You two go buy some Doritos." Larry said, handing Maddie a handful of money. "I need to talk to your mum." He added.  
  
Reluctantly, Maddie headed for the door followed by Sam. "Try not to abuse the machine!" Larry called after her.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this." Ally said, as soon as Larry met her eyes again.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Talk about this. . ." She said. "I haven't moved past it yet, much less talked about it."  
  
"Then it's about time, don't you think?"  
  
"Larry. . ." Ally started.  
  
"I freaked out." Larry interrupted, startling her. "I got scared, and I ran. Turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"Why did you get scared?" Ally questioned. It had started out as a topic she didn't want to visit, but not that they had started, she had a lot of questions.  
  
Larry hesitated. "An omen." He said simply.  
  
"An omen?" Ally replied, confused.  
  
"An idiotic waiter!" Larry exclaimed.  
  
Ally's eyes grew wide, completely baffled.  
  
"Never mind." Larry said, shaking his head. "What matters," He said, standing up beside her, "Is that I never stopped loving you."  
  
"Wait. . .tell me about this waiter who screwed up my life!" Ally exclaimed.  
  
Larry sighed. Instead of speaking, he pulled out the ring in his pocket, holding it in front of him. Ally gasped. "He put it in the wrong fruit cobbler." He explained softly.  
  
"An omen. . ." Ally said, understanding. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."  
  
"I'm superstitious, Ally. . .or at least I was." Larry stated. "And I know this. . ." He indicated at their situation by waving his arms around. "It wasn't coincidence. So if I have to be superstitious about anything, it's this."  
  
Ally didn't know what to say, instead looked down at the ring. "You carry it around with you?" She asked, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Everywhere. . ." Larry replied.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this again. . ." Ally managed to let out.  
  
"Can we try?" Larry pleaded with her, and all Ally had to do was look into his eyes to be convinced.  
  
"I don't know if I could take you leaving again." Ally repeated the words she had spoken years ago.  
  
Larry smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He said. He held out the ring.  
  
"Too fast." Ally warned.  
  
"This isn't a proposal. It's. . ." He paused. "A promise."  
  
After a moment, Ally nodded, holding out her right hand. He slipped the ring gently onto her finger, then held her hand tightly in hers.  
  
"Don't mess this up this time, Mr Paul." Ally said, only half joking.  
  
Larry gave her a wry smile. "Not a chance." He muttered, leaning forward and embracing her. He let out a relieved breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled gently. Omens were a thing of the past. He didn't need a sign to tell him that this time, it was going to work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
